


What She Came For

by mel_dr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kara is a dork, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SuperCorp, Vaginal Fingering, lena is thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_dr/pseuds/mel_dr
Summary: Kara showed up with a question, but one thing lead to another...





	

Lena grunted in frustration, slamming her laptop closed harder than was probably necessary. The CEO has been staring at the screen trying to read a business proposal to erect another L-Corp lab along the west coast for the last hour but has given up because her thoughts keep drifting to something else. Someone else. No matter how hard she tries she cannot get Kara Danvers out of her head. Lena doesn't know what attracts her so much to the jovial reporter so much, although she does have a couple guesses.

Maybe it is the way the blonde talked to her, the way she treated her. There was no malice in her words or judgment in her eyes when she was with Lena; she spoke to the CEO like she's wasn't the sister of one of the most nefarious villains in the nation. Like she was a woman with no ties to the Luthor legacy, and that was something that Lena so rarely got, something she so desperately craved.

Or maybe it was the innocence in reporter’s smile, an innocence that the brunette achingly wanted to tarnish. Oh, the things that Lena has imagined doing to the blonde, the things she imagined Kara doing to her; the very thought brought a blush to the woman's cheeks. 

The brunette is brought out of her reverie when she hears the voice of her intern through the phone, "Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is asking to see you."

"Send her up," Lena says, a small smile playing on her lips because she wasn't supposed to meet up with Kara until Sunday when they were supposed to meet up at Noonan's for lunch, their weekly 'dates' as Kara called them sometimes. They were not actually dates even though Lena wanted them to be. But she is glad that Kara is here, albeit a bit unexpected, but she is not about to complain. She thinks that maybe if she gets her daily dose of Sunny Danvers that she might have a chance to accomplish something before the day is over. That if she sees the blonde’s face in person she won’t keep seeing that same face every time she closes her eyes.

Moments later Lena hears the door to her office open along with the sound of shuffling feet. "Good afternoon, Miss Danvers," she greets, looking up from her desk, her voice coming out deeper than she intended. When she meets Kara’s blue eyes it appears that the blonde hadn't noticed. 

"Good afternoon, Lena," Kara smiled earnestly at Lena. The reporter stands in front of her desk, wringing her hands together nervously. “I’m sorry to drop in unannounced,” she states then moves her fingers to adjust one of the buttons on her navy cardigan. 

“It’s no problem at all, Kara. I am glad you came. I could use a distraction.” The way Lena utters the word distraction causes the other woman to slightly tilt her head in curiosity. Lena thinks it’s the most adorable thing she has seen all week. Her week has been quite lousy, if she did say so herself, with L-Corp’s board pressuring her to relocate several buildings and lay off employees among other things. Just thinking about it gives her a headache and a desire to down the strongest alcoholic substance in her possession. With that thought, the brunette stands and proceeds to saunter over to the minibar on the west side of her office, making sure to sway her hips as she does so. She can’t keep the smirk off her face when she catches the CatCo employee watching at her with a fervent gaze.

“Like what you see, Miss Danvers?” Lena teases.

“It’s- I- Uh,” Kara sputters, cheeks reddening when she realizes she’s been caught staring.

“Would you like a glass?” The CEO offers while pouring herself some Scotch. 

“No, thank you. I don’t- I don’t drink,” replies Kara who was still blushing furiously. Lena finds the way she restlessly runs her hands over the non-existent creases of her cream colored skirt intriguing and endearing. The brunette makes her nervous, that much is obvious, but she wants to know why. By the way the Kara is staring at her, she has a pretty good feeling.

“So tell me, Kara Danvers,” Lena starts, making her way back to Kara, drink in hand. “Why did you decide to pay me a visit this afternoon?” The older woman husks, close enough to Kara that she can hear her sharp intake of breath. With her heels, the brunette stands two inches taller than the younger woman, but Kara meets her gaze with ease, her dark eyes lock with Lena’s vivacious green ones..

“I just- I- You-” Kara opens and closes her mouth several times, making exaggerated motions with her hands, unable to find the words she’s looking for. After several moments of tense silence, Lena was about to ask another question, one that wasn’t as provocative because maybe she was reading the signs wrong. Maybe the young reporter was here for reasons that were strictly professional, but then Kara did something completely unexpected; she wordlessly clashed her full pink lips to Lena’s dark red ones.

The CEO was caught so off guard by Kara’s sudden display of affection that her drink fell from her hand and landed on the carpet, but, thankfully, the glass didn’t break. Lena closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss once her senses finally caught up to her. Her first thought was that Kara’s lips were softer and sweeter than she had ever imagined.

And then just as quickly as it started, it ended. 

“Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry,” Kara said breathlessly, her voice filled with panic. Lena stares at her in shock as she watched the blonde bend down to pick up the glass that was now on the floor, “I shouldn’t have done that. It was so- I am so sorry.” Apologies spill from her lips, the same lips that caused a warmth in the CEO’s stomach. “I am all about consent. I just- Y-You looked so beautiful and you’re so nice and I just couldn’t help my-” Lena cuts off her rambling by pressing her mouth to Kara’s.

Almost immediately, the blonde melts into her touch. Lena quickly plucks the glass from Kara’s hands and places it on the desk beside them. The brunette closes her eyes and brings her hands to the other woman’s tantalizing hips while Kara wraps her strong arms around Lena’s neck. Kara bites back a gasp when she feels Lena bite her bottom lip, the brunette uses this as a sign to deepen the kiss and trails her tongue along Kara’s lips. The Kryptonian willingly obliges, tangling her long fingers in the brunette's dark tresses. 

Lena, without breaking the kiss, grips Kara’s hips and pushes her against her desk. Her hands trail up the length of the blonde’s sides, her fingers running over the cardigan’s soft material. She takes a deep breath when she parts her mouth from Kara’s. 

Lena has to physically restrain herself from bending the younger woman and taking her right there because of the unadulterated desire in blonde’s now dilated eyes. So she settles for peppering Kara’s face with soft kisses, starting from her jaw and working her way up to her ear.

“Is this-,” Lena nibbles on her earlobe, “-okay?”

“Oh, yes,” Kara practically moans.

“Good. Don’t be afraid to tell me if you’re uncomfortable,” Lena tells her, continuing her voyage of kisses down the column of her neck. Kara makes a noise akin to a ‘mhmm’ then tilts her head up, giving the older woman better access to the delicate skin. Lena makes it to her clavicle until she meets an obstacle, that obstacle is in the form of a button up blouse and a cardigan. Lena looks to Kara, silently asking for permission. Kara shakes her head eagerly and begins to take off her cardigan and shirt, followed by her skirt.

The CEO bites her bottom lip watching Kara’s body twist and stretch to get her clothes off. One would never think that underneath the layers and layers of sweaters was a body toned enough to make even the best triathletes jealous. But here she is in all of her semi-nude glory, wedged between Lena Luthor and her office desk. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Lena utters softly in awe, her eyes searching over every inch of her lightly tanned skin. Kara flushes and averts her gaze self-consciously, but Lena was having none of that. So she gently places a finger underneath the blonde’s chin. “You are gorgeous, Kara,” she says, softly stroking Kara’s bottom lip with her thumb. She is only satisfied when the other woman gives her a small yet genuine smile, her eyes gleaming with admiration. She leans forward once again to kiss her, but this time not as rushed and with just as much passion as before. 

While they continue to kiss fervidly Kara skillfully manages to unclasp her own light blue lace bra with one hand. Instinctively, Lena’s hands find themselves on Kara’s perky breasts, alternating between pinching and kneading them. Kara whimpers when Lena pinches and tugs her nipples. The blonde arched her torso out, trying to encourage the CEO’s ministrations, but Lena stops abruptly and smirks when she suddenly gets an idea. The absence of Lena's fingers registers immediately to Kara.

“What?” she asks when she sees the mischievous look that Lena is giving her. Instead of answering her lover, Lena wraps her arms around the reporter’s middle, and with as much strength as she can muster, hoists her up on the desk behind her. Lena almost laughs at the ‘oh’ Kara squeaks when she is placed back down.

Lena leans forward and presses her lips to the blonde’s chest, peppering lower on her perky mounds, leaving opened mouth kisses all the way down to her pelvis, spending extra time to suck and bite at Kara’s toned abdomen and hips. Lena notes to ask the blonde what kind of fitness regime she follows when she has the time. By how toned her abs are beneath her fingers, Lena would say it is quite rigorous. 

Then a single finger starts to slowly pull down Kara’s light blue panties. “Lena,” the Kryptonian whines, urging the brunette to go faster. Lena smirks and finishes sliding them off per request.

Lena brings a hand up to Kara’s slick folds. “God, you’re so wet,” she purrs sliding two digits into her. The blonde releases a high pitched moan and that alone is almost enough to make Lena come. Almost.

“Ah!” Kara cries when she feels Lena put her mouth to her sex. Lena runs her tongue up and down her entrance as Kara buries her hands in the brunette’s thick locks and rests her long legs over the older woman’s shoulders. 

Lena can tell that Kara is close because of the rapidness of her breath, the arch of her back, and by how aggressively the blonde is rolling her hips into her face. She harshly sucks Kara’s clit and brings up her hand and pumps two dexterous fingers into her, alternating between sucking and pumping for several long moments until she can tell Kara is about to come.

“Oh, Rao- Lena!” Kara cries, gripping the brunette’s hair tighter than ever. She comes with Lena’s name on her lips like a prayer, and Lena has never heard anything more beautiful in her entire life.

Both women sit still for a moment trying to catch their breath, trying to let what just happened process. Surprisingly, the first one to gather their bearings and break the silence is Kara.

“That was… Wow,” She offers with a grin, staring at Lena in admiration.

“Yeah,” Lena agrees lamely because she cannot think of the right words to describe what she is feeling. She had just eaten out the girl she has been pining over on the desk she has been fantasizing about fucking her on. So, no, there was no specific way to explain the ecstasy she is feeling. 

“Do you want to go to dinner with me?” Kara asks suddenly as she begins to pick up her clothes that were now spread haphazardly throughout Lena’s office.

“You’re not just saying that because you feel obligated to, are you?” Lena asked with an edge to her voice because this wouldn’t be the first time she has hooked up with someone no strings attached. Although this would be the first time she had done it with someone she was emotionally invested in and she doesn’t know how well she’ll be able to handle rejection from Kara at this point.

“No. No, I don’t feel obligated. I came here with the intention of asking you out. Although, I didn’t have any intention of… y’know… Having sex with you. B-but I mean I don’t regret it! It was great. And you’re great and-” 

Lena cuts off her rambling with a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing. So the first thing I do? Write Supercorp smut.  
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
